Catalyst
by GeishaGirl93
Summary: Yumiko prays everyday for forgiveness.  Yumie doesn't pray at all.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Hellsing.  
><strong>AN**: I tried to characterize Yumiko to the best of my ability, but that was kinda hard seeing as she doesn't get that much screen time in the anime or manga; it's all Yumie. If either of them seem a OOC, please forgive me.

**Summary**: Yumiko prays every day for forgiveness. Yumie doesn't pray at all.  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: mentioned yuri

Xxx

There's the smell of incense burning on the altar. The face of the Virgin Mary is gentle in the dim lighting, the stained glass casting beautiful patches of color onto the statue and onto the floor. The silence is almost ringing, the sweet smell almost unbearable.

Yumiko kneels at the altar, eyes closed, back straight and rigid. Her knees are starting to fall asleep, and her back is starting to ache, but she continues to pray.

_Forgive me for all my sins, Father._

She prays for the people she doesn't remember killing; she prays for silence and peace.

_Silly girl_, the voice crawls up in the back of her head, and Yumiko gasps as she feels a cold shiver shoot up her spine. _You're so stupid._

Yumiko feels herself suck in a breath, and her eyes snap open.

_God is gentle, and He is good. He doesn't want to spread his love through violence._

_Hah! How do you know that?_

_Times have changed! _Yumiko finds herself looking over her shoulder, only to be met with empty pews and patches of colorful lights on the floor. She shakes her head slightly but doesn't turn back to prayer. _These aren't the Dark Ages! People know God in all different forms! Catholicism isn't the only religion to find God's love! He's everywhere!_

_Hah!_ Yumiko shudders at the sound. It's a bitter and harsh laugh that rings throughout her head. _You're such an innocent. You truly believe that? People to this day still kill in the name of God and their beliefs, and you have the gall to tell me what _I'm _doing is wrong?_

_I'm not saying those people are right, either!_ Yumiko is on her feet, hands clenched into the fabric of her skirt. _However, it is _their _belief, and eventually, they _will _be stopped, just like you people!_

"_You people"? Hah!_ You. Are. Me! _Anything I do, you're guilty of as well!_

"NO, I'M NOT!" Yumiko clasps her hands over her mouth and shuts her eyes, her defiance ringing throughout the church.

"Yumiko, vhat is it?"

Yumiko glances up to see Heinkel standing in the doorway of the sanctuary, her eyes narrowed in concern, hands shoved in her pockets. She slowly walked into the sanctuary, her eyes running up and down Yumiko's body like she was looking for some kind of wound.

"Vhat is it?" She asks again, and Yumiko feels tears burning her eyes. "Are you alright?"

Yumiko feels a scream choking her, and she darts forward, running blind until she hits the soft flesh of Heinkel's chest. She wraps her arms around Heinkel's neck, her veil flying off. Heinkel's arms wrap around her waist and hold her close.

"Vhat happened?" Heinkel's voice is full of concern, and her grip is tight and comforting. "Did something happen?"

Yumiko shakes her head. "No, I'm just glad you're here."

Heinkel's lips are warm against her scalp, and Yumiko feels the lips curving into a smile. "I'll always be here for you, Yumiko. Ve're partners, remember? Ve've fought together."

Yumiko pulls back, her hands curving around Heinkel's neck and traveling up to Heinkel's face. She shakes her head, tears turning Heinkel's face into a blur.

"You've fought with _Yumie_, not with me."

The smile never leaves Heinkel's lips. "Remember, ve grew up together. I had to deal vith you and Yumie switching back and forth. I learned to like Yumie for Yumie, unt you for you."

Yumiko chokes, and her body propels forward, her lips capturing Heinkel's in a chaste yet desperate kiss. She can hear Yumie laughing, but it's like a faint whisper. Heinkel's body is warm against hers, and she can smell the soap on Heinkel's skin, feel Heinkel's heart beating against her chest.

The Virgin Mary watches, and the light makes it look like she's smiling.


End file.
